


Daydreamers

by Aoife



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Functioning Marriage, Threesome - F/F/M, Triad Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three brief moments. One from each character's PoV. No spoilers other than their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreamers

Emily smiled. And it was a happy smile, despite the spike of pain that still echoed through her. Honor and Hamish were beautiful together and even without Samantha's reassurances, she could almost taste their devotion to her. She did envy Honor her health. Her ability to touch Hamish - but she also envied Hamish his ability to touch Honor. 

The younger woman was beautiful and Emily conjured a daydream that lent a more serene smile to her face. The way Honor moved, effortlessly graceful and the touches she and her husband exchanged almost unthinkingly when in private fed Emily's fantasies.

Sometimes she wondered if Honor realised that if Emily had been uninjured, it would have been Emily coaxing her into bed? And she wondered as well if her husband realised how much her own tastes had rubbed off on him...

\---

She was more a daughter of Grayson than she acknowledged openly. She found far too much comfort sitting at the feet of her lover's wife, Emily's working hand fiddling with her hair. 

Somewhere along the line she'd fallen in love with the older woman as well. Nimitz had bleeked in amusement when she'd said it out loud, and she'd nearly withheld his celery in punishment when he'd signed _"Finally!"_ at her. 

Hamish-and-Emily had become the foundation she needed and it no longer felt strange to say that. Or to realise that it was both of them that had and there was no guilt left over her dreams. There was a tiny bit of her that wondered if this was where she had always belonged. If Emily hadn't been injured - if Haven hadn't invaded - if Paul hadn't been killed - would she still have ended up here?

\---

He loved them both deeply. He deserved neither of them. And every so often he wondered why none of Honor's armsmen had killed him to protect her. There were a whole litany of reasons it shouldn't have worked, but perhaps he'd been contaminated just enough by his time on Grayson that he'd figured out how to love them both. 

He missed being able to touch Emily. He still dreamed of doing so, but he loved her deeply despite everything. It had, admittedly, taken him the best part of the two years Honor had been thought dead to realise he could love both women without diminishing either of them. 

(And if he was to be honest, there were nights when Honor was away with Eighth fleet when he dreamed of Honor and an uninjured Emily together. How had he ended up loving a second woman who fitted his wife's tastes so well?)


End file.
